cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Studio Ghibli, Inc.
Studio Ghibli, Inc. (株式会社スタジオジブリ, Kabushiki-gaisha Sutajio Jiburi?) is a Japanese animation film studio, and previously was a subsidiary of Tokuma Shoten. The company's logo features the character Totoro from the film My Neighbor Totoro. Anime created by Studio Ghibli that have won the Animage Anime Grand Prix award have been Castle in the Sky in 1986, My Neighbor Totoro in 1988, and Kiki's Delivery Service in 1989. In 2002, Spirited Away won an Oscar for Best Animated Feature, the first anime film to win an Academy Award. Name The name Ghibli derives from the nickname the Italians used for their Saharan scouting planes in the Second World War (and later for the AMX International AMX), which is derived from the Libyan word for hot wind blowing through the Sahara Desert (also known as sirocco).The Birth of Studio Ghibli, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind DVD, Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2005. Though the Italian word is pronounced with hard /g/, the Japanese pronunciation of the studio's name is IPA: dʑíbɯɺi listen (help·info). The theory behind the name was that the studio was blowing a new wind into the Japanese anime industry.The Birth of Studio Ghibli, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind DVD, Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2005. History Founded in 1985, it is headed by the acclaimed director Hayao Miyazaki along with his colleague and mentor Isao Takahata, as well as the studio's executive managing director and long-time producer Toshio Suzuki. Its origins date back to 1983, with the film Nausicaä of the Valley of Wind, which was popularized as a serialized manga in a publication of Tokuma Shoten's Animage magazine after the original screenplay was rejected. The film was eventually produced by Topcraft and the film's success spurred the formation of Ghibli. Much of Ghibli's works are distributed in Japan by the noted film distributor Toho. Tokuma is the parent company of Studio Ghibli, and it has provided the Walt Disney Company with the video rights to all of Ghibli's output that did not have previous international distribution, including the global, non-Japan distribution rights to Princess Mononoke and Spirited Away. Miyazaki's latest film, Howl's Moving Castle, was based on a book by British author Diana Wynne Jones, published in several countries including Canada and the United States. Composer Joe Hisaishi has provided the soundtrack for all of Miyazaki's Studio Ghibli films. The most famous and lauded film from the studio that was not directed by Miyazaki is Grave of the Fireflies, directed by Isao Takahata, a sad film focusing on the lives of two war orphans towards the end of Second World War in Japan. This and Only Yesterday are the only films which Disney has declined to distribute. Over the years, there has been a close relationship between Studio Ghibli and the magazine Animage, which regularly runs exclusive articles about the studio and its members in a section titled "Ghibli Notes." Artwork from Ghibli's films and other works frequently graces the cover of the magazine. The company is well-known for its strict "no-edits" policy in licensing their films abroad. This has stemmed from the disastrous dubbing of Miyazaki's Nausicaä of the Valley of Wind when the film was released in the United States as Warriors of the Wind. The film was heavily edited and Americanized, with significant portions cut and the plot rewritten. The "no cuts" policy was highlighted when Miramax co-chairman Harvey Weinstein suggested editing Princess Mononoke to make it more marketable. In response, a Studio Ghibli producer sent an authentic katana with a simple message: "No cuts". Miyazaki is currently working on a new film, Gake no ue no Ponyo, literally "Ponyo on a Cliff." On February 1, 2008, Toshi Suzuki stepped down from the position of Studio Ghibli president which he held since 2005, and Koji Hoshino (former president of Walt Disney Japan) took over. Suzuki said he wanted to improve films with his own hands as a producer, rather than demanding this from his employees. He has revealed that Takahata and Goro Miyazaki (director of Tales from Earthsea and Hayao's son) are developing projects for release after Hayao Miyazaki's Gake no ue no Ponyo. Suzuki decided to hand over the presidency to Hoshino because Hoshino has helped Studio Ghibli sell its videos since 1996, as well as helped to release the Princess Mononoke film in the United States.スタジオジブリ社長に星野康二氏 2008-02-01 (Japanese) References See also * Studio Ghibli at Ghibli Wiki (part of Wikia network) External links * Studio Ghibli at Wikipedia ** スタジオジブリ - STUDIO GHIBLI (official in Japanese) ** GhibliWorld.com: The Ultimate Ghibli Collection Site ** Studio Ghibli - The Official DVD Website (United States) ** Studio Ghibli Collection (Australia) ** An online fansite for anime films made by Studio Ghibli ** Tokuma Shoten website (in Japanese) ** Nausicaa.net: The Hayao Miyazaki Web (the largest English language source on Ghibli's films and other related anime works) ** The Big Cartoon DataBase entry for Studio Ghibli Animation ** iGoogle Studio Ghibli Theme Theme Category:Animated Studios